


Kiss An Angel Good Morning

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: A great way to start the day.
Relationships: Ziva David/Jimmy Palmer
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972
Kudos: 1





	Kiss An Angel Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 245. Prompt from [ncisdrabble100](http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/): Challenge #254-Good luck. Pairing suggested by [](https://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](https://proseac1.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally posted to LiveJournal on September 2, 2011

“Hello, Jimmy.”

He looks around the elevator, knowing there are no cameras, but determined not to make the same reckless mistakes of his last “office romance.” They’re well and truly alone, so he can call her “Ziva,” and take a moment to appreciate her skillful kisses as well as his great good luck that she’s taken an interest in him.

Ziva’s fingers press against him, full of promise for later, provoking a deep groan, before pulling away in time for the doors to open and the NCIS team to see two co-workers, nothing more.

“Have a nice day, Officer David.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, not one of my stronger efforts. I'm posting them all for completeness, but I don't think my heart was in this one.


End file.
